A Simple Paradise
by AmyRoth
Summary: He was so close, she could smell the mixture of mint and alcohol on his breath as he started to lean forward to steal a kiss from Tenten. Her mind was screaming for her to push him away, punch him, run away anything other than what was about to happen. Of course she assumed he only wanted one thing, but wasn't she just as guilty? WARNING sexual content!Dedicated to Princesshyuuga01
1. That Thing

Tenten was never much for parties, in fact, most of her life had been spent avoiding them at all costs. She considered herself a master at the art of dodging social events and was quite content with the belief she truly wasn't missing out on anything. To her dismay, her best friend Ino was an extreme partier and a sucker for men who she deemed had the perfect package of financial assets along with physical ones as well.

Tenten smirked to herself as she pictured how Ino literally got on her knees and begged her to come to this house party with her. Just the thought of how serious Ino was about dragging her to this party was enough to make her burst out in laughter.

 _"Tenten, you gotta be my wingwoman at this party tonight! I know you hate them but Sakura bailed on me when she heard I wanted to go because of Sasuke and Hinata is way too shy to even bother asking. C'mon Belle, do your best friend a favor!"_

 _Tenten had almost choked on her coffee at the use of her old childhood nickname. "Since when do you need my help with men, Tink?"_

 _Inos perfectly plump, pink lips slowly slumped into a frown, "because Sasuke is YOUR childhood friend! It would make me more appealing if YOU introduced me to him rather than me just introducing myself!"_

 _Tenten had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from bursting into laughter, "so you want me to hook you up with Sasuke?"_

 _Ino slowly nodded, Tenten could see there was no joking at all here with Ino. She honestly couldn't see what all the other girls saw in him, it probably had to do with the fact she grew up with him and saw him as a brother. Now his older brother was something to look at though, just the thought of that man was enough to make her swoon in front of Ino._

 _"Soooo, yes or no Belle! I ain't got all day girl!" Ino snapped in desperation._

 _Tenten finally allowed herself to burst into laughter, "Now, now Tink, is that anyway to talk to your possible wingwoman? Would be a shame to have to go all alone now wouldn't it?"_

 _"Aw, c'mon belle, don't treat me like that! I won't ask you for anything again! I'll do anything!"_

 _"Anything?" Tenten asked with an eyebrow raised._

 _"Anything dammit!" Ino shouted._

 _"Okay, okay calm down! Geez, your gonna make Sasuke wanna fire me if you don't hush!" Tenten chucked as she contemplated what she could possibly do to get Ino off her high horse for once."hmmm, get on your knees and beg me! Make it believable! And tell me how much you need me to get Sasuke's dick!"_

 _The look that Ino gave Tenten at that moment was enough to absolutely kill her. "Are you serious right now Tenten? His dick?!"_

 _Tenten just smiled as sweetly as she could back, "that is what you want though, right?" She began to motion for Ino to go downwards, soaking in every second of this moment._

 _Ino appeared to be taking a second to suck up her excessive pride before she slowly began to get down on her knees in front of Tenten's desk._

 _Sighing and grumbling curses before speaking to Tenten, Ino finally spit the words Tenten so patiently waited to hear from her._

 _"Tenten, can...can you please be my wing woman tonight..."_

 _Tenten almost fell off her chair from roaring in laughter, "and Ino? Was there something else you needed help with?" She managed to choke about between laughter._

 _"I need your help...to get me into Sasuke's bed...because without you...it would not be possible..."_

 _Tenten's laughter suddenly became hysterical, she absolutely couldn't keep it contained any longer. The victory was so sweet and was something she could hold over Ino's head forever. Her laughter would surely get Sasuke bursting into her office but at this moment she really didn't care, Inos pride was shot and she pulled the trigger._

 _"Okay, will you go with me now?" Ino grumbled, still kneeling on the floor before her._

 _Suddenly the door burst open, revealing Sasuke Uchiha himself, "Is everything okay in here Tenten?" He asked, looking at Ino on the ground and then at Tenten's hysterics with a look of pure confusion._

 _Ino immediately jumped off the ground, blushing as she dusted her yellow flowered dress off._

 _"I'm sorry Sasuke, just having a conversation with a friend. She's about to leave." Tenten answered, clearing her throat as she tried her best to calm herself._

 _"Women..." Sasuke muttered to shaking his head to himself as he left the two be._

 _"You're so dead Tenten!" Ino screeched._

 _"Consider ourselves even, yeah?" Tenten chucked as she watched her friend turn hot on her heels to leave. "Oh and by the way, thanks for inviting me to a party I already had an invite too!" Bursting out in more laughter when Ino slammed the door behind her._

Now here she was in her little black dress and heels, less than six hours later at the Uchiha residence, at a a stupid party she never wanted to attend in the first place. Although, the satisfaction of knowing what she put Ino through in order to get her here was enough within itself, it still drained her having to socialize with her fellow co-workers. As much gossip there was that flooded through the workplace, almost none of it was spoken directly to her. She was Sasuke's assistant, which meant she automatically told him every little detail of what was going on with his employees and everything little thing they said (sarcastically speaking of course). She could honestly care less about what people said and thought, that was there own business. However, it always irked her that everyone was too afraid of her that no one really seemed to want to make friends or say as much as a "Hello" to her. She tried to get Sasuke to place her in a different position, something less directly connected to him, but he had refused, only reprimanding her for even asking the question.

 _"It comes with the job Tenten, people would kill to be in your position!"_

 _"Then why is it so hard to move me somewhere else?"_

 _"Because no one knows me like you do, and despite what others say and think, we're only the best of friends. So its a perfect fit."_

She rolled her eyes at Sasuke's logic as she picked herself up a drink, God knows she needed it now more than ever. She glanced over at Sasuke mingling with some of his good friends, some she knew, like Hidan, Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori. Even Shikamaru and Temari had shown up, but there was one man in particular she hadn't met before.

Tenten had always believed her taste in men leaned more towards the more dark and brooding types. However this mysterious man had taken her by surprise, his shaggy sun kissed hair and skin was blush worthy and made her spot him in the first place. He stood around the same height as Sasuke, but clearly had more muscle mass then he did. Tenten found herself oddly fascinated and charmed with this new man, blushing once the man finally took notice of her intense staring, causing her to take a more dramatic sip of her drink.

Taking a quick glance back in the direction where Sasuke and the enticing man were conversating, she noticed he seemed to be excusing himself, beginning to advance his way towards her. She suddenly began to panic, she wasn't used to getting much attention from the male species let alone wanting to be noticed. But this man...he almost made her want to be noticed, to be the center of attention for once. Seeing this ocean-blue eyed hottie making his way to her corner was so nerve-wrecking, yet so magical and...arousing.

"Is this seat taken?" she heard the man ask as he approached her, she had to bite the edge of her lips to keep herself from grinning, trying to keep her cool she turned her her back towards him as she took the last gulp of her drink, motioning the woman serving drinks to bring her another.

"Seat? If you mean the space next to me, then yes, its taken." she finally stated coolly, nodding in appreciation at the woman who just delivered the new drink in her hand. She took this moment to study his facial features up close, he had a perfectly sculpted nose, eyes shaped in a way that reminded him of her cat, a flawless tan complexion, and seemingly tattooed whisker marks on his cheeks; and a smile so fox like in nature.

"Beautiful…" she murmured unknowingly out loud, the alcohol was obviously starting to get to her.

The man snorted in laughter, "What are you talking about pretty lady? And who would that space be reserved for? I would like to take it from them."

Tenten giggled as she took another sip of her drink, playfully smacking his shoulder in response. "You're utterly humorous Fox-Boy!"

Grinning his signature grin, "Oh am I? What a creative nickname, pretty lady." he chucked as he motioned for the lady for his own drink."

Tenten blushed once again, hearing him call her a nickname was so oddly charming, so seductive almost."Aw, stop with the "pretty lady" crap." she giggled, ordering a third drink for herself.

"But what if its true?" he asked, stroking her defined cheeks. His hands felt so soft and firm, so warm and comforting. "You are such a pretty lady, and I have yet to know your name. You leave me no choice but to call it as I see, yeah?"

The man suddenly started to make the space between them less and less "And what about you fox-boy? I have yet to know the name of this, devilish man…" she breathed back as mysteriously as she could, she was an utter failure when it came to talking to men. Yet, this man obviously wanted her, and she could tell she would be in for a long night.

He was so close, she could smell the mixture of mint and alcohol on his breath as he started to lean forward to steal a kiss from Tenten. Her mind was screaming for her to push him away, punch him, run away anything other than what was about to happen. But her heart screamed yes, she had never known the love of a man and it felt so nice to have one pay her so much attention. Of course she assumed he only wanted one thing, but wasn't she just as guilty?

She felt his soft lips meet hers, she could feel him pulling himself away from her, not wanting the moment to end so soon, she grabbed him by his tie, returning the kiss with her own advance. It felt so good to be wanted, she felt so free and lively. Truly living in the moment.

"Hey, get a room you two!" she heard Sasuke yell from across the room, she pulled away from his lips to flick Sasuke the bird and place a small kiss on the blondes whiskered cheeks. She saw no sign of Ino when she glanced at Sasuke, only Sakura desperately trying to force herself on an clearly uninterested Sasuke (only here due to the obvious fact Ino wasn't).

"What do you say we go back to my place?" he asked, finishing his drink as he waited for Tenten's answer

"Sure, I'd love to…" Tenten answered once again, downing her own drink while defying all logic she answered with what her heart and body wanted, not with what all common sense screamed in her head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bodies crashed into each other as both fell onto the bed, all logic was thrown to the floor along with each clothing item that was thrown along with it.

Tenten could feel chills up her spine as he slowly kissed every inch of her, starting with the neck. At this moment the only piece of clothing she had on was her black laced bra and matching panties, she had never felt so turned on before. She had always thought sex was such a prude and gross act, something that turned humans into disgusting animals. Yet, she felt nothing like an animal at the moment. She felt like nothing less than a goddess, so desired and wanted. Tenten felt so consumed with the feeling of longing to please him as much as he was pleasing her.

"Tell me what you like, okay?" he breathed as he continued kissing her, only stopping to look at her as when he arrived at her panties.

Tenten was too embarrassed to say that she had never done something like this before, so she would have no idea what she liked and what she didn't. She choose to stay cool, trying to be as sexy as possible in the moment for him.

"You tell me…" she said softly, motioning him to lay on top of her wanting to put on the best show she could for him. Seeing his lips form that fox-like grin once again sparked a sense of domination over her. Grabbing him by the shoulders, she pushed him towards the bed, straddling him underneath her.

"I don't think it's fair you still have your shirt on." she growled, practically ripping his shirt and tie off his body. She couldn't help but gasp in awe when she saw how toned and muscular his stomach was. She couldn't believe that the man lying beneath her was hers and hers only for the night. She could feel his member growing hard underneath her, she smiled as she took in the fact he wanted her as much as she wanted him. "Do you like me on top?" she asked, wanting to tease him as much as she could.

"You know it, pretty lady." he laughed, running his hands over her slim yet curvaceous figure.

Tenten smiled as she slowly pulled Fox-boys pants off, revealing only his utterly humorous and ironic fox covered boxers. She giggled as she stroked his length through the boxers, earning her a moan in pleasure from him. Oh how is moaning turned her on even more, she could feel herself getting wetter by the moment. She was planning on holding out for a second though, all she wanted was to please him for the moment. She slowly began taking the boxers off, throwing them to ground where they belonged.

She took a second to take in how large he was, she always heard the bigger the better, "I scored big tonight, huh baby?" she giggled, taking his member firmly, beginning to suck slowly. _I guess enduring Ino's sex talks are finally paying off_ , she thought as she began giving him what Ino said was absolutely mind blowing if done right for a guy. Hearing his moans of pleasure only encouraged her to go faster, she could feel his hand lightly pressuring her to go deeper. Tenten was more than glad to take the whole length in her mouth, releasing it only to pay attention to his boys, making him go crazy.

"Your turn,pretty lady." he moaned as she sucked the dripping cum off the tip of his member, she giggled as she allowed him flip her underneath him, "I think its only fair right?" he laughed as he took her panties off with his teeth, "Your nice and ready for me aren't you?" he moaned as he took in her innocence.

Tenten gasped in pleasure, this feeling was completely new and mind blowing. His tongue working its magic inside her, it felt so right. moaning loudly in pleasure only encouraged him to lick faster.

"Are you ready for me, pretty lady?" he asked, looking up from between her legs, God he looked so sexy there. She nodded as she began rubbing herself to make up for his pause.

Fox-boy quickly positioned himself over her, placing her hand on his back as he laid on top of her, smirking, "You wont need that anymore, and don't worry, I'll be gentle...at first" he whispered into her ears. She felt his member throbbing against her folds, aching to feel him inside of her. He suddenly thrusted his member inside of her, causing her to gasp loudly in response. Scrapping his back with her nails as she wrapped her legs around him, Tenten could feel herself having the stretch in order to take him all in. She bit her lip as she felt a little pain come with the pleasure.

"Fuck, harder!" she screamed, digging into his back even more, marking him as hers. He responded, pumping in and out as fast as he could, "I think I'm- I think I'm gonna come!" she yelled.

She saw him smirk, as he suddenly pulled out her dripping self. Shooting him a questioning look, he simply smiled and started lapping her flowing juices, driving her absolutely insane. Suddenly he placed himself back into her, finishing off what he he started.

"Oh God!" she screamed in utterly astonishment on how he could prolong her pleasure for so long. She finally felt herself burst at the same time he did, she felt herself filled with a mixture of his and her juices. She smiled at him as he laid down next to her.

"By the way pretty lady, the names Naruto." he smirked, analyzing how astonished and blown away the girl he just met was.

"And by the way Fox-Boy," she smiled as she mocked Naruto, "the names Tenten…"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Well, this is dedicated to princesshyuuga01! hahaha I wanted to try this pairing and she encouraged me to dabble in a different type of genre and writing I've never done before! I know the sex was so bad...I did my best! I tried, please no hate! hahhaa this is my FIRST time writing an actual sex scene...and it's so different than anything I've written before now. If you liked, please please please review! I love them! And if you guys like this story, I may even try to make this a story instead of a oneshot! So please review! Can't say that enough lol! Thanks so much!**_


	2. Unexpected Surprises

Tenten stared in solemn silence as she stared at the letter she held tightly in her hands. She felt like her whole world had been turned upside down as she felt the feeling of disgust grow from the pit of her stomach. It amazed her what intense power this mere piece of paper that she held in her hands had to affect her entire mood for the day. Lately, she had been in such a buzz, feeling as if her world was finally complete and held meaning.

This man she met just a few months ago, this utterly alluring and intoxicating blonde she seemed to had secretly fallen for, had quite simply changed her whole life. From what she could see, he didn't seemed to want much of a relationship, thus she stuck with being his bed mate for the time being. Believing her almost childish like crush on Naruto would subside, and for now, her craving for him could be fulfilled by satisfying simple physical needs and wants.

At least that's what she let herself believe until she started feeling tender in her breasts, fatigue and utter absurd shortness of breath just walking up the stairs. Tenten has simply shrugged these off as signs she needed to start going back to gym, until one day she woke up with morning sickness, and that's when she began to wonder.

That's the day she took her lunch break to make a quick stop at her gynaecologist. She felt an a burning at her cheeks as she entered the office, avoiding eye contact with the curly redheaded receptionist as she chatted away with questions while motioning for Tenten to sign all the forms. She awaited in agony as she waited to be called into the doctors office, she couldn't believe this was happening.

She thought back to all of their encounters, they always used protection and she always made sure to keep up in her birth control pills, except when she...ran out...that one day between waiting for a refill... _great_ , Tenten thought as she mentally smacked herself in the face as she shook herself out of her deep thoughts when she heard her name get called.

Despite going straight to the professional, she was still was hassled with the pressure of waiting for a definite answer, she simply had to wait for the results of her blood analysis in the mail. She could have easily went to the store and bought a box test, but she wanted to be absolutely for sure.

The moment when the letter arrived for her the following Monday morning was completely filled with anxiety as she nearly ripped the letter in half while trying to open the results as she rushed her way to the car for work. Gulping as she read through the scientific mumbo jumbo, she skimmed until the words, "congratulations" and "positive for pregnancy". Frustrated and still not convinced by the results, she tossed the paper into the passenger seat, starting the engine up to make her way to work for the day.

Now here she was, rereading that letter over and over in her office, contemplating how this could have happened despite knowing very well how it did. She thought about becoming a mother, would she be a good one? Is she even ready? Not only that, but now she burdened a man who only wanted sex from her with a child, this situation wasn't good and there seemed to be only one option that possibly made sense at the moment.

Tenten gulped once again, rethinking the horrid thought she just had over again, abortion...did she really just think that? She would really end the life of this...baby? Just to keep that fact it existed a secret? While that may true, on the other hand she still had to think of herself in this situation. Was it even right to bring a child into this world that wouldn't know it's father, or worse yet, not be wanted by its father?

Suddenly a knock at her office door interrupted these overwhelming thoughts, she groaned not wanting to deal with people at the moment.

"Come in!" She said plainly, the door slowly creaked open, still staring at her paper, she could see from the corner of her eye familiar shaggy blonde hair, her heart raced, could be? Not not of all times!

She quickly snapped her glance over to who it was, it was indeed Naruto. Upon confirming who it was, she quickly folded the letter, covering it's folds with her hands.

"Hey Naruto." She gasped, panic suddenly shooting throughout her entire body. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"What no fox boy today?" He snickered, taking it upon himself to linger over her as he began to place kisses on her neck.

Usually she loved every minute of Naruto's affection towards her, however upon knowing that she now carried his child that craving for his affection was now replaced with discomfort, Naruto seemed to pick up on this because not too long after he started displaying his love for Tenten he immediately sensed something was wrong.

"What's wrong pretty lady? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, as she slowly began stroking her loose chocolate waves. Hearing him use the nickname he gave her made her heart drop, she knew inside she should tell him the truth.

She analyzed Naruto's puzzled face as she contemplated how to answer him, she couldn't help but blush slightly while looking at him. She could imagine what the baby would look like, she hoped it would have those perfect blonde locks and utterly breathtaking blue eyes he had.

She shook her head attempting to snap herself out of reminiscing, how dare she fantasize about a child she didn't plan to keep. "It's nothing, just work stuff...what brings you here?" She said, managing to shake off her previous oddity.

Naruto stared at her for a brief moment, sensing there was something more at play here, however trusting Tenten's judgment, he smiled, taking her hand into his, soaking in every minute of her shocked expression as he asked. "I wanted to ask you to dinner."

"Naruto, I-" she stuttered, astonished at his question.

Suddenly her door burst open once again, revealing only to be Sasuke Uchiha himself, "Am I interrupting something?" He said, eyebrow raised at the awkward handholding position the two were in.

She quickly snapped her hand out of Naruto's, blushing furiously and unable to speak.

"Hey teme..." Naruto seemed to almost growl, obviously irritated at Sasuke's intrusion.

"Dobe...why do I always catch you ruffling up my female workers?" He stated, smirking at the dumbfounded look on Tenten's face, enjoying the rare moment of speechlessness she possessed.

Naruto seeming to blatantly ignore Tenten's presence, answered with a cool, "I can't help it, the ladies want what they want..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes,typical Naruto, always assuming every girl who laughed at his jokes wanted him. Although, over the past few months he had to admit Tenten was starting to act a bit strange, he noticed the folded piece of paper she hastily shoved in her desk, he just assumed whatever it was she would tell him when she was ready. Being the observant man he was, he clearly could see a man had entered her life, but the question of who still lingered, irritating him to death. However, seeing his two friends in front of him acting so...well, more strange than usual was a clear sign something was going on between these two.

Tenten seemed to clearly be hiding something, and the answer seemed to be on that folded piece of paper she so quickly shoved in her desk, "Naruto, I'd appreciate if you harassed my employees off my clock and tenten I need you to go make copies of the stack of papers I have on my desk."

"Whatever you say asshole," Naruto murmured, nodding to Tenten as he left her office, flashing her the call me sign on his way out.

Tenten, too embarrassed to make one of her typical side comments, nodded as she made her exit as well. Sasuke waited patiently with his arms crossed as he gave himself enough time to steer clear of her possible early return. When he was content he waited long enough, he urgently yanked her office drawer open, revealing the letter she desperately tried to hide.

He greedily invaded her privacy, quickly skimming the words the letter held. He groaned when he read the words, "congratulations" and "pregnancy". Anger suddenly flooded through his veins, causing him to toss the letter back in her desk, slamming it shut. Storming out of her office, he had to desperately resist the urge to find Tenten and confront her.

He couldn't believe how she could allow this to happen, and not only that but who she allowed to be the father. Sasuke growled as he barged on Tenten in his office, making the copies of the papers he asked her to.

"Sasuke, what's the matter?" She asked, concern flashing through her eyes.

Repressing the urge to just flat out scream at her, he grabbed his car keys, out right ignoring her question as he dashed out of his office. He had a pretty good idea of who the father was, and he intended on informing him in the most violent way possible.

Nearly out of breath by the time he caught up to Naruto in the parking garage, his first instinct was to go straight for his face. "Hey dumbass!" He screamed, face red with fury.

"Sasuke-teme, are you still mad I was-" _**Smack**_ , Sasuke's fist met Naruto's face in a split second, blood ran down Narutos face from his nose. "What the hell! I'm sorry I visited Tenten, jesus christ!" The blonde screamed, wiping some of the dripping blood off with the back of his hand.

"I can't believe you would do that to her!" Sasuke growled, tossing another punch at Narutos stomach.

"Asshole! Do...do what, visit her?" Naruto gasped, attempting to recover from the power of Sasuke's blow.

"Don't act like you don't know! Damn, and I thought I was the womanizer in this friendship!"

"You know what teme! Clearly I don't know where you're going with this!" Naruto coughed, using his shirt sleeve to try to stop the blood flow from his nose.

"You're such an idiot Naruto! You got her pregnant " Sasuke screamed, raising his fist for another blow.

Naruto finally paused, eyes wide with shock. Tenten pregnant? What?

"How?" He murmured to himself, starting to ignore the blood flowing from his nose.

 _ **Smack**_ , another punch was thrown at his face.

"What the fuck do you mean _how_? Are you that much of a idiot?" Sasuke screeched, aching for another chance to punch him.

Naruto groaned, "You know what I mean asshole, but how did you find out if I didn't even know?"

Sasuke took a minute to breath, his knuckles aching from throwing all he had into those punches. "I did some snooping, she may have pulled one over on you but she could never fool me, little brat…"

Naruto frowned, "She didn't, as you say teme, _pull one over me_ , I just gave her some space; unlike your snooping ass self!"

Sasuke shrugged, unfazed and unashamed by the antics it took to uncover the truth. "Do you even love her?" he then asked, truly interested in knowing what Naruto's motives were with Tenten.

Naruto sighed, taking in the new knowledge that he had gotten Tenten pregnant, and he was going to be a father. He gulped, his parents died shortly after his birth and he knew little to nothing about what it took to be a father and what is was to be a good example, but he was sure of one thing. "Yeah...I do love her, but I'm not sure how she feels about me...I mean I always thought she just wanted to use me for more...pleasurable instances…" he stated, now dabbing his still bloody nose with the sleeve of his shirt once again.

"Dobe...I can't believe this...does she even know you feel this way?"

Naruto inhaled deeply, he shook his head in shame. He allowed Tenten to believe he was nothing more than interested in sleeping with her to keep himself from admitting how he truly felt, he thought he would have more time to build up the momentum and courage to speak up. That was the whole point in asking her to dinner tonight, to get her used to the idea of dating him.

 _ **Smack**_ , yet another punch was thrown from Sasuke's corner, "You're utterly impossible! You got her thinking she's with an unwanted child! You're such a dumbass!''

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice shouted from behind the two men fighting. Sasuke and Naruto took a brief second to see who it was, it was none other than Tenten herself. "Did I stutter?" she pressed, arms folded across her chest. She waited patiently for an answer, her golden-brown eyes staring darkly at the pair as if she could see right through them.

"Sasuke...Sasuke told me you're pregnant...is that true?" Naruto asked, his voice low and his usual carefree demeanor replaced with an utter look of solemnity and tone of voice to match.

Tenten gulped, how could have Sasuke figured out that she was expecting? She never said a word, that and she wasn't nearly far along enough to really tell, in that case it had to be; "The letter…" she breathed quietly to herself as she took in the reality of what Sasuke had done. "You're such a bastard Sasuke! Who the hell do you think you are, snooping in my private stuff?"

"I think I'm someone trying to protect one friend from another shit-face of a friend!" Sasuke shot back, clenching his fists once again; making a slow advance towards Naruto.

Tenten suddenly managed her own growl, hastily walking straight up to Sasuke and striking him hard on the cheek, "Stop it Sasuke, we aren't children anymore, beating the shit out of Naruto isn't going to solve the problem here! " she fumed.

Sasuke sneered as he rubbed his throbbing cheek, "Well, just in case you decide to keep the damn thing, keep in mind you'll no longer have a job here!"

"Sasuke, you can't be serious! You can't take your anger out on an innocent child! Let alone mine!" Naruto exclaimed, feeling his own fists begin to curl in anger.

Tenten suddenly broke her attention away from the fact Sasuke was threatening her very job, to recognize the fact Naruto said "my child". Did he really just say that? Or was it all just a dream? Was there a chance, a small spark of hope, that he wanted this child to be brought into this world?

"My Child…" she murmured, seeming to be lost in a daze. She pictured a baby girl; she had beautiful blonde hair, and the her eyes, it was so much like looking into her own. The baby possessed a smile so similar to her father's and a attitude so much like her own. A strange maternal like instinct took over, she felt the need to fight for this child despite any obstacles she may face. Sasuke wanted to be a jealous prick and threaten to fire one of his best employees? _Fine, let him play that way_ she decided, she would find a new one.

"Don't worry about firing me, Sasuke, I quit!" she exclaimed, smiling in triumph as she watched Sasuke's flaming ego die. She twirled on her heels and strutted to her vehicle, tuning out out every last one of Sasuke's curses.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: First of all, THANKS SO MUCH to everyone who has read, favored, and reviewed this story! It means so much to me, you guys seriously have no idea! I tried my best to create a plot that would fit right with where I left my oneshot at, and I find this may be an interesting story to pursue. Its my first time writing something like this, this genre is typically not something I dabble in often and I owe it all to fellow author, princesshyuuga for encouraging me to step out of my dark fiction comfort zone to take a little time to write this story. While I still love sasukeXtenten, I found myself loving this pairing as well and wanted to try something new with them. Anyways, hope this doesn't suck as much as I think it does and hope you all enjoy it! Please, if you like, review! I absolutely love reviews! No matter how small! Thanks!**_


	3. Crumbling Walls

"I hope you know this is all your fault, Ino!" Tenten muttered angrily as she motioned her blonde friend into her apartment.

"I dare challenge you to explain how I made you lay down and take his-"

"Ino!" she shouted, eyes wide in surprise at her friends explicit language. She groaned, Ino tended to cause her blood pressure to rise whenever she came around. She made her way to the freezer, searching through several frozen items before she found her target; the twix.

Ino bursted into laughter when she saw what Tenten yanked irritably out of the freezer. "Really?" she asked jokingly, making herself a spot on the couch.

"Yes _really_ , what else would expect from a pregnant woman?" Tenten growled, nearly devouring the twix bar a she tore the wrapping off with her teeth.

"Hmm, and I thought I would be the one to get knocked up first!" Ino giggled, "You do know who the father is...right?"

Ino stared at her best friend in silence for a moment, her smile slowly dropped to a frown while she observed Tenten's returned silence. Tenten always was the level headed one in their friendship; she was the one who prevented her from being the one who drank too much, from being the one who prevented her from sleeping with random men while intoxicated.

Tenten always provided that voice of reason when it was needed the most, but now it seemed the tables had turned. Ino had been in utter shock when Tenten called her up on the phone, explaining how she found out she was pregnant by a man she had sleeping with casually, and how Sasuke utterly lost his mind when he found out, and finally how she decided to quit to stick it right where it hurt Sasuke the most.

"I do know who he is...but he doesn't want me as a girlfriend, let alone a wife! We were just...I don't know what we were thinking…" she murmured, she could feel hot tears form behind her golden brown eyes. She blinked, she refused to cry, especially over some guy. She was a strong, independent woman, she didn't need Naruto's support. She would figure something out, she always found a way.

"Are you going to keep it?" Ino finally asked, her once insouciant aurora slowly morphing into a more troubled vibe.

The very question her friend poised scared Tenten to death, forcing her to dwell upon options she couldn't handle to fathom. Tenten began biting her lip at this question, remembering the words Naruto had spoken earlier. " _My child"_ he had said, Naruto actually had appeared to acknowledge the fact he had been given the responsibility of a Father. But yet, the question of what they were together and how they really felt about each other was still lingering in the air.

"I don't know…" she managed to whisper softly, feeling her confidence waiver drastically. "I don't even know if he loves me…"

Jealousy began to grow within her heart, she felt horrible about envying her unborn child, but if she was to have the baby, would he love the child and not her? Would he try to take the child from her, denying her own right to be a mother? Worry began consuming her mind, the worst of the worst kind of thoughts beginning to surface in her mind, scaring her to death.

"And what about a job?" Ino then pressed, only adding more fuel to Tenten's worrisome blaze. "Tenten...I think...I think you need to look into getting an...an abortion…"

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, startling the two woman.

Tenten slowly struggled to get up off the couch, Ino motioned for her to sit, getting the door for her friend as a courtesy.

"Yes?" Ino asked as she opened to door to see who it was. "Oh hey Naruto, why are you-"

"Is Tenten there?" he asked hastily, cutting Ino off from her questioning.

"No!" Tenten screamed, nearly leaping off the couch in hopes of slamming the door in his face before he could bypass Ino.

"Woah!" Ino muttered with her hands up in surrender as Naruto barged as expected right past her.

"How could you not tell me? Not only not tell me, but clearly plan on not telling me about the baby!" he yelled, his face red hot with anger.

Ino's eyes widened in surprise,never would she had ever dreamed Tenten would be sleeping with Naruto, let alone expecting his child. "Well, I think I'm going to go now- bye Tenten!" she stammered, making a quick exit.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me Uzumaki!" Tenten shouted back in fury, astounded by the nerve he had to simply barge in in that manner.

Naruto paused, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes in an attempt to calm himself. "Did I just hear Ino suggesting an abortion?" he asked softly.

Tenten gulped, her golden brown eyes staring into Naruto's ocean blue ones. She couldn't find the words, she felt so lost. She saw how distraught he looked, so hurt by just the discussion of abortion. Just the possibility of it.

Yet, she couldn't understand...couldn't comprehend, how a man could act so defensive about a child that was carried by a woman he didn't seem to want forever. She bit her lip anxiously, a nervous habit she had since she was a kid. Some chose nail biting, she chose lip biting. Biting till she felt a tiny taste of the blood.

"Do you even...do you even _like_ me?" she stammered finally, the word _like_ rolling off her tongue like she just chugged poison. She felt like a school girl asking her fifth grade crush if he like her back by checking _yes_ or _no_. Never had she felt so vulnerable, never had she allowed someone to hold so much power over her emotions and thoughts.

Tenten had never willingly given someone the keys to her heart, a cliche she knew, but at the same time...she grudgingly refused to give a mere man so much power of her entire being. But yet, here she was. Pregnant, shaking in anticipation of his answer.

Naruto stood in silence, his once furious figure began deflating. His facial expression softened, he motioned for her to come towards him. Tan arms extended in a open embrace.

Tenten cast her best look of confusion as she shakily walked towards Naruto, letting him know this was not something she appreciated. Her eyes widened as she gasped, she was taken by utter surprise as Naruto took her swiftly into a tight embrace. She gasped once more in awe as he learned slowly by her ear, whispering softly in her ear while tight in his embrace.

" Of course I like you, pretty lady. In fact, I think I've fallen for you…"

Her heart raced at these words, too dazed to speak. Too flushed to move. His words had truly moved her in ways she could not explain. To hear his cheesy lines again, to be pulled into the arms of her child's father. It was an emotional ride she couldn't bare to keep contained any longer. Small tears slid down her face as Naruto pulled her in front of him.

He smiled his signature grin that made her heart melt like the first night she saw him, he wiped the tears from her under her eyes, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"I thought...I thought, I was nothing more than a good time for you. I thought what you wanted from me was nothing more than-" she stammered, utterly embarrassed at her vulnerability when he placed his finger on her lips, hushing her for the moment.

"I thought that's all you wanted too Tenten...I kept trying to send you signs I wanted more with you..but…" He murmured as he pulled her to his chest once again. "I think this child of ours is forcing us to grow up...and be real with what we want…"

"Well...you were really bad at it. I think, I think this was meant to happen…" she murmured into his chest. A moment she never dreamed she thought would occur outside the bedroom, let alone both of them being fully clothed.

"Tenten, I promise you. No matter what, I'll do whatever it takes to take care of our child. To take care of you as well. I promise, you'll never have to do this alone."

Once again his words worked magic on her, crumbling her so well constructed walls of inner protection. She smiled into his chest, she finally felt happy and together. Ever since she found out she was pregnant her life had been nothing but chaos and dread. A dark cloud of all her insecurities had loomed over her, suffocating her to almost her breaking point.

But this, this moment here. It had completely shined through that dark cloud. Bringing such a raw moment of happiness and contentment within Tenten. Being here, in Naruto's arms, hearing him confess his love for her and their child. As cheap it may seem, it truly made her excited for this new chapter turned in her life. A chapter she once believed to be the end, now seemed to be a new beginning. A blank slate for the two of them to write a new story together.

* * *

 _ **Hey there! Here is the official third chapter! Sorry it took so long to get it out there! I really do apologize! Hope you all enjoyed it! MORE TO COME! I promise! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS! I love reviews! (PS, they also motivate me to update faster...yassss!) hahhaa. Anyways, also! Princesshyuugao1 and I have a new collab story we are working on! It is a love trianglish story (although much, much darker themed!) It is called Fifty Shades of Fucked Up! PLEASE, PLEASE CHECK THIS STORY OUT AS WELL IF YOU LIKE NARUTOXTENTEN! PLEASEEEEEEE, we are having a bit of a competition amongst ourselves to see who Tenten will end up with! (NARUTO!) But heres the catch, readers get to decide! SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! Heres a little snippet!**_

Their fingertips and the rim of their nostrils were specked with the same white powder that covered the expanse of the glass-topped coffee table like a fresh layer of snow. Shattered bits of beer bottles glinted amongst the dark coloured furs of the carpet like stars in the night sky—their twinkling constellations detorted only by the two bodies that laid limp amongst them.

Tenten's breathing was ragged as she came down from her high. "Sasuke—"

Black eyes followed the rapid rise and fall of her bare bust almost reverently. There was no such thing as modesty between them, after all that was what relationships were about—letting down your defences, taking them off. And in some way he suppose Tenten had always worn clothes as a form of defense.

To defend her brand.

Akatsuki.

It was through her work with that particular modelling agency that Sasuke found her. His brother, Uchiha Itachi had approximately fifty-five percent shares in the company, twenty percent of which was silently owned by Sasuke. And well, let's just say it gave him entitlement to a lot more than hefty dividends.

He didn't mind relinquishing his rights to be associated with The Akatsuki. After all he wasn't a very reputable man—having previously been incriminated for affiliation with Orochimaru's drug cartel. Any association with him could possibly hurt their brand and Pein would not have that. As long as they kept him happy Sasuke saw no need to expose them for accepting his dirty money as investment.

And it wasn't just that, The Akatsuki was also guilty of forcing its models to seduce potential clients—namely the big names—into signing big contracts with them. It was partly how they landed this supposedly big deal with Konoha.

Sasuke rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbows. His eyes were red and puffy from the joint they had taken turns smoking earlier. However, the moisture in his eyes was owing to the cataclysmic release he just had. Tenten really was thrice as good as she was down the runway.

 ** _SOOOOO, IF YOU ARE INTERESTED TO SEE THE REST! PLEASE CHECK OUT "FIFTY SHADES OF FUCKED UP" ON MY PROFILE! Stay tuned guys! THANKS1!_**


	4. Authors Note: Fate of this Story!

Hey there everyone! I wanted everyone who likes this story to take the time to give this a quick look! I needed to let you all know that, to be honest, I have lost interest in this story. It seems I may have been better off keeping it as a oneshot. Now, if there is anyone out there who would like to adopt this story! Please feel free to let me know! I would gladly allow someone to continue on with this plot! So feel free to let me know if someone would like to adopt this story! :)

Now, before I get all jumped on (yikes, I'm so sorry people!). I wanted to take a minute and introduce a new story I will be working on and I PROMISE TO FINISH! I have two stories that WILL BE FINISHED! YOU HAVE MY WORD!

The Blackest Dawn (my Harry Potter Marauder era story), and my new Deathstroke story! This one is another Tenten story that will include soooo many more characters! Naruto defiantly! Sauske, Itachi, ect.! It's a very different story than what I usually write! So, please check it out if you like! Thank you! Let me know if there are any takers to adopt this one! :)

Summary: Accused of the murder of her own parents, Tenten flees for her freedom. Her silence and disappearance only reaffirming Detective Kakashi's speculations that she is responsible. Tenten leaves her former lavish life behind, giving into only one thing. Revenge.


End file.
